The Christmas Carol
by WK Forever
Summary: Based on the novel written by Charles Dickens with much difference. Chris gets upset about how joyous everyone was and was visited by ghosts to convince him that not all Christmas was bad... But all his tears led to his being sick, which led to a mistle toe. Don't Ask... Just read the entire story!
1. Chapter 1

Christmas rolled in around the corner. The Tortuga was decked with Christmas stuff from its ceiling to the basement. Even little things like Aviva's screwdriver and Jimmy's controller had a bit of Christmas on it.

Chris used to play around every Christmas, but since after the villians had taken all the baby critters from their families, he had turned sour.

Martin tossed a bow across the HQ. It hit Chris on the neck. Its fabric itched his neck, "Martin!"

"Sorry, bro. Just trying to find the right bow for the Tortuga's screen!"

Chris cried, "Then, why do you have to make it a mess? Throwing stuff around is nothin' but trouble."

Martin stared at Chris, "What has gotten into you?"

Chris frowned, "Everyone is so engrossed in Christmas, that no one cares to see if the villians are up to no good anymore!"

Koki popped from her desk, "Uh, Chris... That's what I am doing."

Chris frowned, "Doesn't look like it. It looks like pictures!"

Aviva came out of her peep corner which was covered by a curtain, "Oh, CK, darling."

"Enough of the stupidity, Aviva! You are just saying it!"

Aviva gasped. Her eyes filled with tears as Chris turned sour on her. He turned to Jimmy, "You are playing video games again, I doubt?"

Jimmy said, "What? I am eating Christmas Pizza!"

"Well, Jimmy... You eat pizza all the time!"

"But... But this is a different pizza. This has sugar cookie crust with frosting as tomato sauce. White sprinkles as cheese. Red sprinkles like pepperoni. Green sprinkles for green peppers."

"What's blue?"

"I don't know."

"What's blue is the flu!"

Jimmy was tossed back in his chair. His Cookie Pizza crumbled to the floor.

Martin was talking gibberish to his girlfriend, Laura. Chris was about to spoil their fun when Aviva kissed him.

"Knock off the silly girl games, Aviva. Why can't you just grow up?"

"Well, how can I refuse a kiss when Martin decorated the Tortuga with mistle toes?"

Chris frowned. The kiss burned on his chin. He wiped away the sweat, "I hate Christmas! All others think is about themselves!"

Aviva jumped, "CK! That's is not true!"

"It is too true!"

Aviva frowned, "Okay, Mr. Smarty Pants... if you are going to give us an attitude about Christmas... You will go to your room and stay in there until you realize the true meaning of Christmas."

"It's all about girls playing with guys and mistle toes. It about others feeling happy for themselves... It's just a waste of time."

Aviva listened for the door to sham. It didn't take long, she sighed... did she do the right thing?

"Light bulb..." She murmured as she smiled a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris had a quick snack and went to sleep. He heard the gang chattering as the doors shut. Soon the Tortuga was quiet. He groaned in the cold as he realized his window was open. He got up to shut it and found the Christmas tree.

"Humbug!" He shammed the window and shut the curtain. He kindled a small fireplace to warm his room. As he lay back on his bed, feeling warm, a gentle breeze spoke to him, "Christopher... Christopher!"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Ghosts... No such thing."

"Christopher!"

Chris opened his eyes to Jimmy, "Jimmy Z! What are you doing?!"

"I am not Jimmy Z! I have come to warn you of your fate of Christmas."

Chris snorted, "Big deal, Jimmy. I know it's you. It must be Aviva's invention doing this."

"No! I have come to warn you of three spirits. They will come to show you about the true meaning of Christmas. And no! Christmas is not having fun with others. It's Christmas with others you love."

Chris felt emotional for a second, "Uh... Okay?"

Jimmy vanished, "Wait for three spirits..."

Chris laughed as he tried to shake the sight out of his head, "Silly, me! I must be dreaming!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chris fell asleep, but something chilled him awake. He opened his eyes to see a swirling white transparent cloak. He gasped, "Aviva!"

"I am the ghost of Christmas Past."

"Okay, where have I heard this before?"

Aviva rolled her eyes and thought, 'He can't be that dumb!'

The ghost murmured, "I am come to show you your past Christmas."

Chris shrugged his cold shoulder, "Oh really?"

Aviva took him and suddenly, they zapped... into a bright room.

Chris stood up, "Okay, okay. This is the time machine's doing."

Aviva snorted, "This is the Christmas past of your past."

Chris looked, "It just looks like- *Gasps"

There was the young Kratt family. He saw his parents with another family... each had their children playing with each other. Chris stood still, wondering what Aviva's invention had done now... Then, he saw someone special.

"Applay," he whispered.

The little girl was only a baby then... so was her brother, Chris, himself. The little baby, highly lovable, was cuddled in the arms of the mysterious man.

The wife of that man held her own daughter, just a few months younger. On the floor at both fathers' feet, lay their older children, playing with their gifts.

Linda said, "William, I need to get our Chris."

Chris gulped slightly, hoping Aviva... or whosoever this ghost is, didn't hear it.

Linda came in, saddened, "I feel for the boy. He's the only we got except Martin."

Martin, five years old, cried, "Is Chris gonna die?"

Chris gasped... He was sick then. But what was it?

Linda smiled as she stroked Martin's youthful hair, "I am sure he is not going to die. Chris is your brother."

"Mom... But will Chris die?"

"Not if Dr. Backson can help him."

Mary whined, "I can't believe that boy! He is so sick, but his sister is so well!"

Linda frowned, "Mary, it was the doctors' doing. They wanted to rid Chris... but I wanted him."

William carried the little boy in the room, "He's getting sick. I think we must go."

Martin whined, "Aw..."

Linda cuddled Applay, "Martin, come on. We can't let Chris pass on whatever-he-has to Aviva."

Chris blinked... Aviva was in Mary's arms. Though a newborn just a month earlier, he felt sorry for the girl.

"What's with the feelings?"

Chris realized he was still with the girl, "I don't know. What is this disease?"

"We may see. Come."

Chris took the open hand, how warm and touching it was. The scene changed quickly to a white place.

"Home! My forest home!"

"Come," Said the spirit as she led Chris to the white house. Chris halted as he saw himself, a couple years older, looking out the window, angry.

Chris went in the house to see his mother baking. He saw himself sitting on the couch, still upset.

"Christopher, dear, can you get me something?"

"Why?"

"Chris..."

Little Chris got down and saw his mother, "Why can't Dad be here?"

"He's busy, honey."

"And Martin?"

"He's too far away to leave school."

Chris got his mother a rag to clean up the flour on the counter. He stood away as she cleaned, "Mommy?"

"Yes, Chris."

"Does Dad still love me though He's busy?"

Linda snapped, "Where the world did you get that idea?"

Little Chris backed down, "It's just that I never see Dad anymore."

Linda sighed, "Honey, your father still loves you. He's got a job to do and he takes good care of you. If he didn't love you, then, why would you have a roof over your head?"

Chris sniffed a little. The spirit was watching him, "What is the matter?"

Chris said, "Nothing."

The spirit smiled, "I saw that."

Chris turned back, saddened by his attitude.

"Mom, will I ever see Martin again?"

"Enough of the questions, Chris. I can't concentrate while you are talking."

Chris slopped on the couch and started crying softly. Linda heard the muffled cries and tossed her apron aside, "Honey?"

Chris hid his face in the pillow, "I just want my Dad!"

"Chris, you can't always get what you want. That's what you need to learn."

Chris fell at the spirit's feet, "Please, take me away! Take me away! You are haunting me of my forbidden past!"

The spirit raised one finger, "I have still one more to show you."

"One more? No!"

"Yes."

Chris opened his eyes at the spirit's feet. He looked around and saw happy groups of people. They were chattering with joy about Christmas... All but one, who stood off to himself.

"Please, spirit!" Cried Chris as he buried his face in the spirit's robe.

Older Chris, in the far corner, came out of the shadows. He was in the city, cold and forsaken. In a few minutes, young Aviva, how beautiful she was, took Chris back to her dorm room in the college.

"Come to the Christmas Party with me, Chris."

"Christmas Party! Such foolish names!"

Aviva's eyes watered, "But - But, you promised."

"Sorry, lady. But I totally hate Christmas. Everyone just ignore you, thinking that you have the plague!"

Aviva fell at Chris' feet, begging him to come, "No one will ignore you. You are my friend... I can't ignore you!"

"I'm sorry, Aviva... But I have made my decision. Go along and play with your silly games."

Aviva cried as she walked away from Chris. Sour-minded Chris walked away satified like he just won a fight with a wild cat.

Chris was still begging to go home. But the spirit pushed him off of her, "You now have seen... and heard about your hateful Christmas remarks."

Chris cried, "I didn't know I was sick as a baby... I must be sick every Christmas to be like this!"

The spirit cried, "My time is done here. You will face your doom!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chris woke up in his bed. His eyes were wet from crying. His pillow was soaked with his tears. He gulped back more tears, "It was a dream... But was I sick? Am I sick? *sobs"

"Hallo, there!"

Chris dried his tears in his blanket, heartbroken already. He saw the second spirit. He had no strength to talk.

"What's with the tears, there?"

Chris looked at his spirit, "Just get it over with... I want to get back to sleep."

The spirit laughed, "Seriously? Getting over with it, you will never learn."

Chris looked at the spirit and saw Martin. He didn't say anything as he took the spirit's robe.

Chris was standing on in the Tortuga, "Great place," he murmured.

Then, he saw the Christmas Day. Everyone was having a joyous time.

Finally, Martin himself talked his walk, "You know, I wonder if you-know-who have learned his lesson?"

Chris gasped.

Aviva laughed, "I doubt it. He hadn't left his room at all, except for something to eat and then locks himself back up."

Koki added, "What a caged animal."

Jimmy joked, "At least no one can spoil our Christmas!"

Laura cheered, "Three cheers for joy! One groan for Chris!"

Chris gasped and fell backwards into the spirit. He started crying once again, "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

"Come on! This is just the first!"

Chris opened his eyes to his parents' home. Martin was telling them about his attitude the day before.

"And so, Aviva slashed him by telling him to stay in his room until he learned his lesson."

Linda started to cry, "The poor boy... I wonder if it was the scarlet fever he had..."

"Scarlet fever," answered Chris.

Martin snorted, "Who cares? He's so angry again! I can't stand it. I just wish Aviva would boot him out of the Tortuga for good!"

William stopped his son, "Then, where would he go?"

"I don't know. He would be a burden to you two. I guess he'll be by himself. He's really good at that."

William shrugged, "Let Chris decide to leave. If you all vote for him to go, everyone would want him to go. I am telling you, this is a big mistake."

"Tell me, it won't hurt him, a bit."

Chris looked his his spirit 'friend', "Will Martin ever to this to me? Am I that bad? Am I a villian myself?"

Spirit Martin took Chris, "I have one more to show you."

"Oh, please! No... it will be the vote and I am dead for life..."

"Come on!"

Chris opened his eyes... tears flowing from both of them... It wasn't what he expected. It was the Corvando home.

"Honey, Aviva. Didn't you care for him?"

"I did... once! Now he's a pain in the neck. I am not saying the other word."

Chris gasped, new tears began to flow.

Michael Sr. answered, "I know, honey bun., but he's probably just alone. His brother's got a girlfriend, so he's uptight. Remember college?"

"Of course."

"'Of course' is not the answer, dear. Martin used to drive Chris up the wall with his so many love things about Laura. I think it is pestering him again-"

"Then, why would he snap at the gang?"

"He's uptight, sweetie. He's got no girlfriend. I still wonder what happened to you two."

"We broke up. It's final. Chris doesn't care... i am going to boot him from the Tortuga."

"Dear..."

"Dad."

Michael sighed, "You are making a mistake."

"Take me away! I want to run away! No one cares! No one cares! *sobs"

Martin tossed his robe aside, "I see you have changed slightly. You just want to go so you can run."

"Martin? Are you really... going to boot me?"

"I might as well may."

Chris' tears filled. Soon streams poured from his eyes. He took hold of Martin's robe and cried into it. Chris wept until he looked up... All was dark. he was in his room.

"I must get out of here!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chris was alone in the swirling blizzard. He just escaped the Tortuga and wandered alone in the streets of the city where they were staying in. Chris fought the blizzard as he walked into a black robe.

"YYAAHH! Who are you?!"

A tall big black robe stood in his presence. It looked down at him and gave him no answer.

"So... Are you the ghost of Christmas future?"

The robe nodded slightly.

Chris sighed, "Let's get this over with... I want to *coughs* get far from the Tortuga *coughs* as far as *coughs* I can... When did I cough? *Coughs"

The spirit pointed ahead of Chris. Chris gulped, "Lead the way..."

He followed to the Kratt house. It seemed different. Chris didn't understand, but followed.

Chris went inside, cold and feeling sick. He saw his parents. His mother sat crying over the phone, "I am sorry, Martin... I wish we had time with him."

Chris stood still and coughed again. This time, he choked hard. He didn't know what was wrong.

William came in the house. He hugged his wife, "At least he's no longer uptight."

"Yeah... At least he has peace."

Chris made a face. His breathing made him wheeze. He choked again, "What's *coughs* going on?"

The ghost pointed to the street. Chris went and followed the mysterious ghost. It brought him to the Tortuga... in the dark it looked grey. Chris was wide-eyed.

The gang were sober. Aviva sat upset at her desk. Martin and Laura didn't say one word. Koki hid her computer screen and Jimmy wept over pictures.

Aviva finally said, "We actually loved him, but this was a sad end to his life."

Martin said soberly, "We tried all we could to help him... but he just refused."

Chris turned to his spirit, "What is going on? Where am I? Spirit... why am I sick?!"

The spirit took Chris to a new place. An unexpected place, "Spirit... Why are we are the graveyard?"

The spirit pointed straight ahead. Chris stumbled over the snow-hidden grounded gravestones to find what the Spirit wanted him to see. Finally, he came to where the Spirit bade him. He saw the last name 'Kratt' lay half buried in the snow.

He gasped as he uncovered the snow and gasped another series of coughing. He lost his breath after seeing 'Chris Kratt;. He saw his birth date and death. He saw the result: Died of Fever of Coughs.

Chris gripped his throat, "What? This can't happen... *Coughs This isn't the cough?"

The spirit stared at Chris. Chris panted and choked. He fought to breathe, "Help me!"

The spirit pushed Chris over and he fell in the his own grave himself...


	6. Chapter 6

Chris got up choughing and choking. He was choking so bad, blood was actually coming up. He begged for mercy. He tried to get up but fell back into faint.

But a soft hand touched his face. Chris opened his eyes, his sickly brown eyes, to the dove eyes of Aviva, his past spirit.

"Aviva... Where am I?"

"In the dooms day of yours."

"Dooms Day?" Another series of coughing followed. Chris covered his mouth with his shirt as blood came out. he couldn't take another breath, "Aviva! You got to help me!"

"It's too late, Chris... it's too late. You're dead."

Chris shook his head as blood poured from his mouth and nose, "I can't be. Please! Save me!"

Aviva stepped aside as the Future Spirit came to gather Chris. He was losing strength. Chris took one look at his friend and said, "i'm sorry..."

Everything stopped. Chris fainted in the arms of death...


	7. Chapter 7

Chris woke up. Blood covered his pillow and blankets. He looked around. It was still day. He was... alive? He coughed and choked. He remembered it all, "It couldn't be Aviva's invention... How would they know *Coughs That I died of a cough... I'm bleeding... I must get help."

He stepped out of his bed. He was shaking so bad from the loss of blood. His pillow was full of it. His face was stained with his own blood. His body screamed for faint.

The gang cried for joy in the HQ. Aviva had given the gifts. Martin joked, "I wonder if you-know-who has learned his lesson about snapping about Christmas?"

Aviva laughed, "I doubt it. He hadn't left his room at all, except for something to eat and then locks himself back up."

Koki added, "What a caged animal."

Jimmy joked, "At least no one can spoil our Christmas!"

Laura cheered, "Three cheers for joy! One groan for Chris!"

Soon, the doors opened, revealing a sickly brother, falling to the floor.

"Chris!"

Martin ran to his brother and lifted him, "Aviva! He's bleeding from the mouth!"

Aviva quickly got the first aid kit and fell at Martin's knee and poured some medicine in Chris' mouth. But it just poured out, "Oh, no... Chris, wake up!"

Chris turned white and cold.

Aviva hugged Chris, "Chris, no!"

Martin stood up, "That explains that coughing last night... I thought I was dreaming."

Koki came in, "Aviva! He lost more blood than you think! His whole bed is covered in blood!"

Aviva stroked Chris' hair, "It must be the whooping cough. Or even tuberculosis!"

Laura answered, "That's the answer right there... He's dead."

Martin fell back on his knees and cupped his brother, "Chris!"

Aviva saw a change, "Martin... Hold him straight up. I'll pour the medicine in his mouth... It can't possibly fall out of his mouth if he is sitting straight up."

"Aviva... it's no use... His pulse... I can't feel it."

Aviva saw her friend fall from Martin's arms unto the floor. Aviva took a warm rag and wiped his bloodied face.

She gasped, a hand touched her knee, "Chris?"

Chris still lay still, but the warm rag was waking him up.

"Martin... get the medicine! Quick!"

"Aviva!"

"Just get it! He's waking up!"

Martin raced to the kit and brought the whole thing to Aviva. Aviva grabbed the medicine she needed and poured it in a funnel which was inserted in Chris' mouth. She breathed a sigh of relief to feel him swallowing, "He's alive."

Martin's face turned quick, "He's alive!"

Chris woke up and saw the gang hovering over him. He coughed again. Aviva cupped his mouth with an inhaler and blew air in his mouth, "Hold it!"

Chris gagged on the forced air, he couldn't hold it. Martin took Chris' back and said, "Try it again, Aviva. This time, he can't move."

Aviva forced another air in Chris' mouth. Chris tried to cough it out, but her hand covered his mouth and nose, Martin pushed against his back.

Jimmy said, "It's definitely Chris. He's still refusing."

Aviva let go. Chris coughed and choked. Aviva said, "It might take a while..."

Martin stood up, "Is he fine?"

"No... Either he's got pneumonia, or Tuberculosis, or both. We'll get him to the doctor as soon as possible."

Chris coughed and choked. He covered his mouth and coughed again.

Aviva covered his mouth with a rag and he coughed again. He took the rag and kept his mouth covered. Soon, the white rag turned red.

"Let's get to the hospital..."

"Right..."


	8. Chapter 8

That evening, Chris had a breathing problem. He was released from the hospital with a prescription of an inhaler and some medicine. The doctors took a blood test and found scarlet fever AND tuberculosis in his system.

Martin said, "I am so glad we didn't totally neglect you, Chris."

Chris choked before he could say anything. Aviva had to shush him so he could stop coughing, "Maybe you should get some sleep... Oh, you are staying out here."

Chris lay on the hammock and fell right asleep. Aviva lay the inhaler on her desk to remind her to give it to Chris in the morning. She checked on him a few times before falling asleep to make sure no blood poured from his mouth. Instead of his thumb getting in the way, it was just saliva. Aviva rubbed the brother's shoulder a little bit to let him know she was there. Chris responded with a little moan and fell asleep.

"He's getting better, already."

The next morning Chris woke up coughing normally. Aviva snuck the inhaler in his mouth and forced the air. Chris coughed and fought the air, "I know you don't like it, but you need it!"

After a few seconds, Chris cried, "Why can't they just put it in a bottle that I can drink from?"

Aviva's smiled went from ear-to-ear, "Oh, CK!"

Chris swayed in the hammock, "uh... Aviva... This isn't too - Whoa! Aviva!"

Both of them ended up on the floor. Aviva was laughing. Chirs was on top of her. Just force against his chest made him cough.

"Hey, cover your mouth!"

Chris gagged, "How can I?! I'm on top of you with all this force!"

Aviva pulled up and pushed Chris off of her. Chris coughed and coughed.

Aviva kicked his chest with her feet. Chris instantly stopped coughing... "How did you do that?"

Aviva sat up, "I don't know. But it looks fun."

Chris froze, "Uh, oh."

Aviva laughed as Chris jerked up and ran for cover. His hammock was overturned so he retreated to his bedroom.

"Laura!"

"Hey, Chris. I am justing fixing up your bed."

Chris stared at his bed, "It looks like you prepared my death bed!"

Laura frowned, "How?"

"I am a guy and I don't sleep in a comforter with FLOWERS on it!"

Laura laughed, "Silly! It's got green!"

"On the stems and leaves."

"Aw... Chris' bed is decorated."

"Aviva..."

Chris froze again, "Two girls against one poor innocent but sick man... MARTIN!"

Aviva smiled, "He's better."

Laura smiled, "You think?"

"Oh, yeah."

"You thinking what I'm thinking sis?"

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Chris ran to Martin, coughing. "Laura over decorated!"

Martin finished securing something on the ceiling, "Really? What now?"

"My bed... She made my death bed."

Martin laughed, "Seriously?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, removing this mistle toes so you don't go nasty like yesterday."

Chris felt horrible. Why was he thinking this? "Uh... I can avoid them, somehow... I know I can... Aren't you and Laura the lvoe birds in this Tortuga?"

Martin's eyes lightened, "What has gotten into you?!"

Chris smiled, "Oh, don't be a 'I don't know what you are talking about' mood. I saw you, Martin."

"What?"

"You were the ghost of Christmas Present."

Martin stared as Prideful Chris. He snorted, "What? I was asleep with Laura at midnight... Mr. Scrooge."

Chris frowned, "Then, who was you?"

"I don't know. Seriously? The Present Ghost is the eat-so-much and fat dude... Are you telling me I am fat?!"

Chris backed away, "No! You were the same size as this... Only with a huge robe!"

Martin laughed, "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Chris thought for a second, "Okay... then, explain the zapping like the time machine. And Aviva was the ghost of Christmas Past. I felt so embarrased."

"I was what?"

Chris realized he was under a mistle toe... "Thanks Martin."

Martin laughed and pointed at Chris, "This is so funny!"

Laura said, "What?"

Chris hope no one but he or Martin knew about the mistle toe. Chris said, "Aviva, you were the ghost of Christmas Past. it was you, I know it!"

Aviva shook her head, "No way. I couldn't have! I was asleep, right Koki?"

"Yeah, Aviva."

Chris gulped, "Then, who was the creepy guy?"

"What creepy guy, bro?"

"The Christmas Ghost of the Future guy."

Aviva smiled as she soared through a book. Chris frowned, "Cheater! You were in it all along."

"No silly. I am looking for your answer. Uh, it was the death angel."

Chris froze and fell to the floor.

Martin said, "I think the Faint Angel got him."

Aviva smiled, "What's the point? Fainting under a mistle toe?"

Chris jerked, "I'm not fainted!"

Martin laughed, "Faker!"

"I am not faking!"

Aviva said, "Come on, you guys. We have a Christmas Party."

Chris groaned, "But I ruined... Like I wanted in the first place."

Aviva snorted, "Who cares that! We still have some gifts left! For you!"

Chris looked up, "But... Martin... I mean, the Present said you hated me."

Aviva couldn't help but smile a laugh.

"What's with the face, Aviva?"

Aviva laughed, "Oh, CK! How can you so foolish?! Of course, I was your Christmas Past."

Chris' jaw dropped, "Seriously!"

"Seriously. I actually invented a book machine. You insert a book and it plays out the events all the way through! But I added a few links and touches so we can go in the story."

Chris stared at Martin. Martin said, "What?"

Aviva smiled, "Jimmy was your warner. I was the Christmas Past. Martin... Martin was the Present... and uh... the Future was basically the ghost itself. No one had the guts to push you in an open grave."

Chris blushed, "So you saw it all?"

The gang stared at Chris and smiled, "Oh, we saw it all."

Chris leaned against the wall, "I made a fool of myself. But my coughing!"

"That was a quear coincidence Chris!" Exclaimed Aviva.

Chris frowned, "I am so going to get you."

Aviva smiled, "Well, I guess then you boys can't get a chance to know how it works so you can jump in books yourself."

Chris' attitude did not change, "I am not going in a book. No way, no how!"

Aviva smiled, "Explain the mistle toe."

Chris looked up. Martin exclaimed, "Got you looking!"

Chris blinked, "Darn, this isn't one." His face was upset of the trick.

The gang smiled, "But we still see it."

Martin had a huge smile, "I see it, you can't see it."

Chris froze and blushed, "What?"

Martin took a mirror and reflected Chris.

Chris gripped his head, "You sneaker!"

Martin laughed as Chris tried to yank the pole from off his shirt. but Aviva neared to kiss him. Chris was frightened so bad. Finally the pole was tossed aside but Aviva was still interested in that kiss.

"What?"

"It's still on your head."

Chris gave up, "I give up! Get over with it!"

He shut his eyes, but nothing happened. Aviva murmured as she walked away, "I guess you are very get-over-with-it."

Chris sighed, "Finally... No more kisses!"

That evening, Chris felt half asleep on the ramp of the Tortuga. It stopped snowing, but he was still sleeping. Aviva saw him lay quiet and still and quickly checked on him.

Chris woke up when she reached for his pulse, "What are you doing?"

"You were lying still, Chris. Need to make sure you are okay."

Chris groaned as he sat up. Aviva was upset by her disturbance in Chris' presence.

"I am sleeping in my own bed, tonight. I can take my own med- Aviva..."

Aviva ignored Chris, "Go ahead. You claim to take care of yourself."

Chris went into the Tortuga half happy, but half concerned why Aviva ignored him. He decided to spy on her. She was bundling herself with her body. He heard muffled cries.

"Aviva... Why are you crying?"

Aviva wiped her tears quickly, "I am not crying."

"Yes, you are."

"*Sighs* I just want to be happy with you... But you rather be alone."

Chris sat down next to the girl. He smiled, "Well, really if it weren't for your invention... I would be still Mr. Scrooge and snuck in my room."

Aviva sighed, "I know."

"I am surprised. How did you manage to fix it to my past, present, and future."

"Well, the weird thing is, I didn't. It just came up. I wasn't expecting to see... us as babies."

Chris smiled at the shy girl, "You were kinda... no! Beautiful as a baby."

"You think?"

"Why think? I saw you."

Aviva smiled, "Oh, Chris..."

Chris continued, "What about the fight at Chrsitmas?"

"That wasn't mine either. It's like all about Scrooge was you. His past, and stuff were erased to your past and stuff. This was totally unexpected."

Chris answered, "So the present and the future weren't your doing?"

"It wasn't, Chris. I was surprised myself, believe it or not. I felt sorry that I invented it when you 'died'."

Chris scooted over closer to Aviva. Soon they were side by side. Chris said, "I guess..."

Aviva looked up at him, "Guess what?"

"I was saying about your invention... Say, isn't it getting colder?"

"it is. Let's get inside and shut the ship down for the night."

Chris followed the girl around until the Tortuga was finally shut down. At bedtime, Aviva handed him the inhaler and she retired quietly.

Chris looked at the inhaler. He smiled before he put the thing to his mouth, "Aviva," The forced air choked him as he tried to hold his breath.

"You can do it all by yourself?"

Chris gasped, "I guess I do... need a little more help."

Aviva took the inhaler and put it on her desk, "One tonight. Here's your liquid medicine."

Chris took the spoon and sucked the medicine in... "Wait! it's honey."

"Shhh... I know. The doctor recommended it."

Chris licked his lips, "That stuff is good!"

Aviva washed the spoon. She chuckled as Chris enjoyed the after taste, "Go get some sleep, Chris."

Chris blinked, "Where?"

Aviva smirked, "In your 'death bed'."

Chris' face dropped, "Seriously? Those flowers make me sick."

Aviva dried her hands and said, "Listen, uh-" She noticed that Martin had hid another mistle toe. She said to herself, 'This boy cannot escape them!'

"Well?"

"Oh, uh... I don't know. But that comforter might be heavy enough to keep you warm."

When the girl turned away to get a drink, Chris looked up and frowned and the second or third mistle toe. He shrugged his shoudlers, the girl needed some cheering up.

Aviva drinked her milk, "Well?"

"What?"

She stared at Chris, "You are supposed to be in bed?"

"I'm not tired."

Aviva sighed as she put her cup in the sink, "You are not going to stay up all night, Chris."

Chris wished for the time, "I know..."

Aviva looked at Chris. The corner of her eye saw the mistle toe. She turned her head away and washed her cup, "Go to bed, Chris."

Chris took a deep breath, "I know you saw it."

Aviva looked up, "What?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "You know. That up above me."

"There's nothing-"

"Liar. I saw it when you went to get a drink."

Aviva dried her hands again, "But you'll fight me."

"That was hours ago... This is... the present."

Aviva smiled, "I think you changed too sudden."

"Hey, you want me to go to bed... How can I, if this thing is over me?"

Aviva smiled as she walked nearer, "Are you sure?"

Chris couldn't help but smile, "Hey, you need some cheering up."

Aviva rested her hand on his shoulder. She shook her head, "You'll going to fight..."

Chris took her chin and kissed her lips. Aviva was surprised but shut her eyes and sucked in his kiss.

"What on earth are you two doing?"

Chris jumped back, "Martin!"

Aviva blushed as she scratched her neck, "It's your stupid mistle toes, Martin."

Martin laughed, "I forgot that one! Even I forgive where I hide stuff! Feel better, Chris?"

Chris was red as an apple, "I guess..."

Aviva scolded the boys, "You two get off to bed before I turn on the Christmas Carol again!"

Martin laughed as he and Chris scattered to Chris' room, "You kissed her?

"What do you think?"

"Duh. Aviva has been the one to kiss you. Did you kiss her?"

Chris blushed, "Let's just get to bed before the Ghost of Love's Past come."

Martin laughed, "Scaredy Kratt!"

"Chris and Martin Kratt."

Both brothers stood, shocked. A ghost came out, "I am come to warn you of love!"

"YYAAAAHHHHH!"

"Aviva! Corvando!"


End file.
